Hannah & Her Sisters: Holly & Mickey's story
by Angel31
Summary: This is my 1st Hannah & Her Sisters fic...this is Holly and Mickey's story after the movie ends! Please R


The Other Sister  
  
By:  
  
Mary AKA Angel  
  
Dianne Wiest Stories  
  
1 Hannah & Her Sisters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a story…they belong to Mr. Woody Allen.  
  
Note: I love Dianne Wiest movies and I love writing fan-fiction…so, I'm working on some fiction for Dianne's movies…so, if you're a Wiest fan, and are bored, check my profile and you'll see some other stories…enjoy!!  
  
I do have scenes in here that are from the movie, but they are NOT word for word…not because I don't remember the dialogue (which I definitely DO lol)…I just don't want to be accused of plagiarism or anything…so I've changed things a bit for my story…  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mickey walked down the street, faced turned down to the ground, his hands in his pockets. There was a lot on his mind and he just wanted to try to walk it all off. The night was cold, but the temperature did not phase him, the streets were crowded but he continued to walk his straight line to nowhere. Something deep inside him made him stop and look up, he stared up into the record store window. Inside the store, as beautiful as ever he saw someone from his past that had been one of the great thoughts consuming his mind. He stared at her for a moment and thought about the last time they had spoken. They hadn't parted on pleasant terms, and hadn't spoken since, but she had remained in his thoughts, his dreams and his heart as if she had never left. He had always had a crush on her, and even after their first, and last, date all those years ago, he still loved her, more than anything else.  
  
He went to the door and put his hand on it, ready to open it, but hesitated. Maybe she's still angry with me, he thought. Slowly he pushed the door open as he shook off the last thought. He watched her closely as he walked towards her; she was concentrating on a record, reviewing the titles closely.  
  
"Hey, remember me?" he asked.  
  
Holly turned to him and smiled, "hi, Mickey! Of course I remember you," she laughed.  
  
"Remember the last time we were together?" he said with a laugh, "we nearly killed each other!"  
  
"I remember," she giggled. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, well…not so okay, but how are you? You look good," he said with a stutter. He always stuttered when he was nervous, and being with this woman sent his emotions spinning.  
  
"Fine…fine."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, neither sure what to say next. Mickey decided to break the silence, "so, what have you been up to lately, or shouldn't I have asked?"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't" she laughed. "Well, I've been doing some writing, but how about you?"  
  
"Same…you shouldn't ask," he said with a laugh.  
  
They walked through the record store, just talking and catching up on old times. They'd made a date for Holly to read him one of her stories, and parted just after nine, after a stroll through Central Park.  
  
It was after eleven. He had awaken late and was rushing to get ready for her arrival. Mickey stumbled over his ottoman and dropped the pile of clothes he was carrying. He quickly gathered them up and threw them in the closet.  
  
"The place is a mess!" he mumbled, wishing he had picked up the night before. His buzzer went off and he answered it, "hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me, can I come up?" Holly's voice rung throughout the living room.  
  
He moaned, as he looked around his apartment. "Of course!" he pushed the button to buzz her in and frantically started to pick up odds and ends lying around and throwing them under the couch or into the closet. He just finished shoving the four months worth of t.v. guides under the sofa when she rapped gently on the door.  
  
"Coming…coming!" he called hurrying for the door, again tripping over the ottoman. "Damn," he mumbled. He kicked the ottoman, and limped for the door. He opened the door and smiled, "Hi!"  
  
"Hi! Is this a bad time?" she asked.  
  
"No! No…no," he stood out of the way so she could enter, "please, come in."  
  
She walked past him and looked around, "this place is great. So neat!"  
  
"Yea, I'm a bit of a neat freak," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Mickey, are you sure you want to hear this? If you don't want to I'll understand," she took her coat off and hung it over her arm.  
  
He took it from her and put it by the door, "of course I'd love to hear it. Please sit down," he pointed to a chair.  
  
She sat and pulled her script from her bag and he sat in front of her on his ottoman, this time carefully sitting so not to make a fool of himself by tripping on it for the third time that morning. "Whenever you're ready!" he said.  
  
She took a deep breath and began. As she read, Mickey tuned into every word she read. He enjoyed the story, the dialogue and more than anything…listening to her voice. He had missed her and felt alive again with her in the same room. The night before he couldn't sleep, he was to excited about this moment. Seeing her again, being with her again. It had been to long. She looked more beautiful than ever. He found himself zoning out her words and just staring at her.  
  
Holly looked up every so often and smiled, he'd blush and look down at his feet.  
  
"The End" she finished, an hour later.  
  
"Wow. That was great," he said. "The part where the architect and his actress girlfriend where killed by his wife…that was great!"  
  
"You really liked it?" she asked.  
  
"I loved it!"  
  
"I'm so glad!" she smiled. "Hey, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yea, I would like to talk to you more about that script though…how about we walk to this little café I know?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful! Sure!"  
  
They bundled up for their walk and headed out, both talking about their lives, how they'd been since their last meeting, their past relationships. Mickey told her of his suicide attempt and how he'd failed dismally…and his struggle to find a religion; she told him of her most recent failed relationship with the architect and of her failed acting career. The cold didn't bother either of them as they walked close together side by side towards the café.  
  
"Mickey, I just want to apologize for the way I acted back then. I was messed up and didn't know what I wanted. I have always felt awful for being such a creep to you. You're a good person and deserve better."  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly Prince Charming either. How about we just…forget about that evening and start over," he stopped and looked at her. "I'm Mickey Sacks," he held out his hand to her.  
  
She giggled, "I'm Holly," she took his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Holly," he said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Mickey," she smiled. How he loved it when she smiled!  
  
As the winter months dragged on Holly and Mickey's relationship blossomed. They spent more and more time with each other and soon became virtually inseparable. Mickey got his old job back and was working on getting Holly's script into production.  
  
He had practically run all the way to her apartment from his office…he was to excited to wait for a cab, he had the best news for Holly and couldn't wait until their date that night to give it to her.  
  
"Holly…Holly," Mickey called, hurrying into her apartment. "Holly?"  
  
"In here!" she called from the kitchen, tossing her latest attempt at cooking into the trash.  
  
He ran to the kitchen and nearly knocked her down as he burst through the door. "Mickey, what are you doing?"  
  
"They picked it up! NBC want's your script!"  
  
"What!" she screamed, knocking a carton of eggs to the floor, "Oh Mickey!" she threw her arms around him in excitement. "They really want it?"  
  
"Yes, they already have scouts out looking for the actors! You did it baby, you've made it!" he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you," she touched his face and they kissed. "Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you for this."  
  
"Just your being with me is enough!" he picked her up off her feet and hugged her.  
  
"I want to be with you forever!" she whispered.  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "yes. Very much," she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that!" he said. "Holly, I…I've been wanting to ask you this for weeks. I know we haven't been seeing each other long, but. Anyway, that's not important, what's important is that we've found each other and…and we're happy…" he ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"What is it Mickey?" she asked.  
  
"Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me, Holly?" he asked hopeful.  
  
"Of course!" she whispered. "Of course I will!" She put her arms around his neck and they danced slowly around the kitchen to the sound of a light rain falling outside her window.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They were married in September. It had been a lovely wedding, only weeks after her sister Lee's. Their honeymoon was simply a stay in the Waldof Astoria in New York City. There was far too much to do on Holly's movie for them to leave the city for long. It was a romantic honeymoon, even with the sounds of the car horns and hustle and bustle of the city below their window. They spent most of the weekend in bed, just holding each other, barely saying a word; when they did speak it was only of their love for one another.  
  
The show was only weeks away from production and the lead actress quit. Mickey paced his office floor with a bottle of pepto bismol in his hand, his third that morning, and his assistant at his side trying to calm him.  
  
"Mickey, it'll be okay, you need to calm down," she said.  
  
"Calm down, I can't calm down. Who are we going to get to play Cynthia? There's no one left…NBC is getting uptight that we haven't even started rehearsing yet! Oh my ulcer," he collapsed on his couch.  
  
"I thought married life would change you," she mumbled.  
  
"It has…I don't make up diseases anymore, my ulcer is all I got!"  
  
She sat next to him with a pile of eight by ten glossy's of actresses that the studio had just sent over, "here's one, her name is April. Fit's Holly's description of the character pretty well, don't you think?" she put the photo in front of him.  
  
"She looks familiar," he said studying the picture. "Can't place her…call her up, see if she's interested. Let's see if she has some talent."  
  
"You what?" Holly screamed, throwing the script at Mickey.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy we finally found an actress…what's the matter?" he asked, holding his hands in front of his face to defend himself.  
  
"That script is based on her Mickey!" she said.  
  
"She's the actress girlfriend who had the affair with the architect?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I thought it was a made up story," he said confused.  
  
"It is, but…" she shook her head, "I don't want her in my movie!"  
  
"It's too late, Holly. The…the studio has already hired her. Filming starts next week," he sat on the couch and she joined him.  
  
"Well tell them I don't want her!" she demanded.  
  
Mickey put his hand on her shoulder to calm her, "Holly, really…there's nothing I can do," he said sadly. "I'm sorry. I should have talked with you first. Please, don't be angry with me."  
  
Holly sighed, "I guess I can deal with it. I don't like it, but I suppose I'll have to. I'm not angry with you, Mickey."  
  
"That's my girl!" he put his arm around her and pulled her to him.  
  
Thanksgiving Day. It was a great tradition in Holly's family for the entire family to gather together and celebrate. Mickey was used to this tradition from when he was married to Hannah and welcomed it again. He was a bit uneasy though when Holly asked him to meet her at Hannah's. It had been years since he really met with the family and he felt strange being there, and being married to Holly instead of Hannah. He was greeted though, with open arms by everyone…especially Hannah. He couldn't help but stare at his watch awaiting his wife's arrival. She had refused to tell him why she would be late and it worried him. It was not like Holly to be so secretive, especially with him.  
  
"So, how have you and my little girl been getting along?" Holly's father asked, handing a drink to Mickey.  
  
"Fine, fine. We've been busy with her movie," Mickey said.  
  
"I'm so proud of her. You're really good for her. I always liked you, Mickey, but I think you and Holly were really made for each other."  
  
"Me too," Mickey smiled and took a sip of his drink.  
  
Holly stood outside her sisters building and just stared up at the window. She could see her family members through the open curtain and smiled. She loved Thanksgiving and seeing them all. This Thanksgiving was special; she had a new husband and a secret to reveal to him that she couldn't keep much longer. She took a deep breath and started inside.  
  
The elevator ride seemed to last ages. She stepped off onto her sister's floor and was greeted by the sounds of laughter, and the smell of home cooking. It was then she realized what was going on inside her and she stopped and leaned against the wall just by the door to Hannah's apartment and rested her hand on her stomach and tried to imagine the child inside her. She wondered who it would look most like, her or Mickey.  
  
She and Mickey had been relieved when they found out that they could have children. Though they deeply wanted them, they had decided to wait, but Holly was excited anyway. She just hoped Mickey would be too.  
  
Mickey went to the window and looked out again for his wife. He started to get worried; she was twenty minutes late. He saw the figure of Hannah behind him, reflecting in the glass.  
  
"Hi," she smiled.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" he gave her a hug.  
  
"Fine, fine. Glad you could make it."  
  
"Me too. Been busy with the movie and all."  
  
She leaned on the window sill and looked up at him, "Mickey, I'm so glad that everything has worked out for you and Holly. You two are so good for each other."  
  
"I love her. I am a bit worried about her, she's never late."  
  
"She said she had an important meeting, give her time. We'll hold dinner for her."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked. "It's a little personal."  
  
She nodded, "sure."  
  
"Were you ever angry that things didn't work with us, and that I married Holly?"  
  
"Of course not! I could never be upset over that. I love Elliot. You and I were just never meant to be married is all."  
  
Mickey smiled and seemed to her to be relieved, "how long have you felt that way?" she asked  
  
"A while. I'm just glad that we can be friends. You're one of the best I got, Hannah!" he said.  
  
"Thank you Mickey. I feel the same."  
  
Holly greeted a few family members and went off by herself. She had a lot on her mind and she wanted to think of the perfect way to tell Mickey. She stood at a mirror next to the dining room, fiddling with her hair. A nervous habit, of hers. She jumped when she felt his arms around her and relaxed in his embrace.  
  
"Relax, it's just your husband," Mickey smiled kissing her neck.  
  
"Mmm," she sighed.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"A little while ago."  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes as he kissed her again.  
  
"I'm just glad you're here. Anyway, I was talking with your Dad before you got here. Telling him how amazing it is that I used to come to thanksgiving dinner with Hannah and be married to her, and now I'm here at thanksgiving dinner with you, years later, and madly in love with you," he kissed her neck between sentences. "Hmm…what do you think about that?"  
  
She just smiled and watched their reflection in the mirror. "Mickey, I'm pregnant," she said in almost a whisper.  
  
It took a moment to register for him and he just stared at her in the mirror. "Re…really?"  
  
She nodded and smiled, "yea."  
  
He pulled her to him and they kissed deeply. They rejoined the party and celebrated the most thankful Thanksgiving that either had ever had, surrounded by friends and family.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Three Months Later  
  
The movie was in production and it was going smoothly. Holly and Mickey spent their days together on the set and working on little things behind the scenes and spent their nights at home together, relaxing and talking about plans for themselves and their baby.  
  
They had decided to find out the gender of the baby…not so much to be able to decorate their nursery but neither could wait nine months to find out. Both were ecstatic when the doctor sat them down in his office and told them the news…they were having a girl. Mickey couldn't stop thanking her all the way home that day. He was nearly in tears of excitement and Holly wasn't far behind him.  
  
"A girl!" he said for the eightieth time that day. "I just can't believe it. A little girl," he sighed as they entered his office.  
  
"So you're happy, it's okay that isn't not a boy?" Holly asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.  
  
"A girl is great! Daddy's girl!" he smiled, and kissed her stomach. "Of course, we could always try again for a boy, or another girl," he added.  
  
"Mickey, this one hasn't been born yet and you're talking about more? Let me rest!" she laughed.  
  
He put his arms around her and kissed her neck, "anyway. I just hope this one is healthy and happy," he patted her stomach and she rested her hand on his.  
  
"No one hopes that more than I do," she said softly, starring at the floor.  
  
"Hey, chin up," he lifted her chin with his finger, "she's going to be just fine. Don't worry."  
  
She sniffled back tears, "If anything is wrong with her its all my fault!"  
  
Mickey sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "Holly, you've been clean for a long time, this baby is going to be perfect! She's going to have your beautiful eyes, and mouth," he kissed her. "And she's going to be smart and funny, and just…perfect."  
  
She smiled, "I hope your right."  
  
"I am right…ca…call it…Daddy's intuition."  
  
  
  
Holly paced the floor and waited for Mickey in his office. She kept her hand on her back to try and ease the annoying achiness that plagued her for weeks. She had tried to avoid the studio ever since they started filming her movie, the last thing she wanted was to run into April and Peter.  
  
"Hi Holly," Mickey smiled, shuffling in with a two-foot stack of papers in hand.  
  
"Let me help you with that," she said reaching for some.  
  
"No! You need to rest, remember what the doctor said…and what are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be getting…."  
  
"I was bored out of my mind! I thought you could take me to lunch. Then I'll go home, I promise," she leaned on his desk and rested her hands on her stomach.  
  
Mickey placed the stack of papers on his desk and joined her, "how are my girls?" he asked putting his hand on hers.  
  
"I'm fine, I think she's asleep," she giggled as he touched her stomach.  
  
"Gee, you get any bigger and we can use you as a little coffee table," he said.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha," she said. "You carry a person in you for nine months and see how you look!"  
  
"I was only joking. I got good news on the movie," he flipped through a few of the papers he had carried in and pulled out a review from the New York Times. "One of the journalists got a screening tape the other day, he reviewed it this morning. Gave it an A plus, and called you a 'genius.'"  
  
"A genius!" she smiled, taking the article from his hand.  
  
"Did you hear that baby? Mommy made the paper!" he said to her stomach.  
  
"So, where are you taking us to lunch?" she asked.  
  
"No where, I'm sorry Holly but I have to meet with the president of NBC in twenty minutes about our next project. Have you worked on the script at all?"  
  
"I've been too tired, and a little preoccupied," she looked down at her stomach and he got the hint.  
  
"I got the deadline pushed up so you don't have to feel pressured."  
  
"Well, I'm full of ideas, and I know I'll have a ball with it as soon as you hook up my new computer…hint hint," she smiled.  
  
"I'll do it tonight, I promise," he kissed her cheek. "Why don't you call Hannah & Lee for lunch?"  
  
She sighed, "yea, I think I will. I'd still like to spend a nice quiet afternoon with my husband."  
  
"I'll take tomorrow off, I promise."  
  
While Mickey went to his meeting she hung around his office and called up her sisters. They had both immediately agreed to have lunch and they decided to meet in Central Park and walk to their favorite restaurant. She gathered her purse and coat, finished up a quick note for Mickey and started out the door.  
  
"Hi Holly," she heard a voice from behind. She turned and let out a small sigh.  
  
"Hello, April," she tried to sound polite. Though she was glad things did not work out between her and Peter, she still hated April.  
  
"Don't you look…healthy!" she grinned.  
  
Holly just smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to know if I could count on you and Mickey coming to mine and Peter's engagement party. I'd love to see you there, I really would. We have lost touch these past few months maybe it will be fun," she said.  
  
"Oh, sure," Holly said, we'll be there…When Hell freezes over, she thought.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Holly walked between her sisters as they made their way through Central Park towards their favorite restaurant, Grill on the Park. It was a warm day, and the park was crowded with joggers and bikers, children chasing each other and playing hide and seek among the bushes and trees.  
  
"So, is our famous movie writing sister paying for lunch?" Lee asked, with a grin.  
  
"You saw the article!" Holly said.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Hannah asked. "I had to hear it from Elliot, he called from the office, ecstatic."  
  
"I didn't see it myself until Mickey showed me before I called you to lunch. I still can't believe it myself," she slowed down her pace and rubbed her side.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lee asked taking her arm.  
  
"Fine, just tired and hungry!" she said unconvincingly.  
  
Lee and Hannah exchanged worried glances and they continued on their walk. They walked in silence towards their destination and took an outside table hidden behind a large plant.  
  
"Holly, are you sure you're all right? You look pale," Hannah said.  
  
"Stop fussing," Holly said, "and lets just celebrate okay?"  
  
It didn't take long for them to have their meals ordered, they always ordered the same things whenever they ate at the restaurant…it was a tradition that never changed with them.  
  
"So, is it true you and Elliot are adopting another child?" Lee asked.  
  
"We've been thinking about it. Or taking in foster children maybe. We're getting that big place in New Jersey and will have plenty of room."  
  
"It won't be the same having you out of the city," Holly said.  
  
"I know, we haven't lived that far away from each other before," Lee added.  
  
"We could always meet every week for lunch, Rockaway isn't that far away. Friday nights maybe," Hannah said.  
  
"The three of us will have the biggest phone bills," Holly giggled.  
  
The waiter brought their food and they enjoyed their meal, talking about everything from the weather to the family. Every conversation with the three of them sounded as if they hadn't spoken in years.  
  
"I wish you would let us throw you a baby shower, Holly. You'd enjoy it!" Hannah said.  
  
Holly sighed, "I don't want a…" she stopped and winced at a sharp and grabbed onto the side of the table.  
  
"Holly!" Lee jumped to her side. "The baby?"  
  
She couldn't talk, only nod. "Owww…mmmm, call…Mickey," she choked out.  
  
Hannah got up and ran inside for a phone.  
  
"It's okay, just breath, in and out, there you go," Lee encouraged.  
  
Holly tried to remember the breathing excersises that she had learned in class but couldn't think of anything but the pain.  
  
A nurse that had been at the restaurant called an ambulance and sat with Lee and Holly while Hannah was inside trying to get a hold of Mickey.  
  
"OOOOOO," Holly cried. "Make it stop!" she begged her sister.  
  
"Breath Holly, just like you practiced," Lee whispered.  
  
The ambulance arrived and the paramedics brought the stretcher. "I can't get a hold of him at the studio, Holly are you sure he's still there?" Hannah asked hopping into the ambulance with them.  
  
"He has meetings all day, sometimes he doesn't take calls…you'll have to go there and get him," she held her stomach and hoped that the baby wasn't feeling the pain she was.  
  
Mickey rushed down the hall towards his office. It was five minutes to airtime of his newest project and the star actor was still not in the building.  
  
"What the hell does he think he's doing?" he mumbled, "five minutes to air time…five minutes. He can't make it here and get into costume and damnit I need an aspirin!"  
  
"Calm down Mickey, we can always pull the show this week…"  
  
"At this last minute? It'll get cancelled for sure."  
  
"Mickey, your sister-in-law has been calling all over the studio for you for over an hour," his secretary walked in his office with a tray of assorted medications. He took a bottle of pepto bisomol and chugged it.  
  
"Which one?" he asked.  
  
"Hannah, she said there was an emergency and that she needed to talk to you right away…I think it's about Holly…"  
  
He dropped the bottle, "Holly, what about her? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know…I…"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence he was out the door.  
  
Hannah ducked out of the way of a flying tissue box. "Holly, please…" she said strongly.  
  
"Why don't you take something for the pain?" Lee asked.  
  
Holly shook her head, "no! Where's Mickey?"  
  
"I still haven't gotten a hold of him yet."  
  
Holly buried her face in the pillow and squeezed tight to her sister's hands. "I want Mickey," she moaned.  
  
"We'll get him here…don't worry about that Holly, you just concentrate on your breathing okay?" Lee whispered.  
  
Nearly three hours had passed since Holly went into labor and was getting more difficult with every passing minute.  
  
"I'll go try again," Hannah started out and was thrown back when the door to the room blast opened.  
  
"Holly! Holly!" Mickey ran in and hurried to her side. "I'm here honey, I'm here…"  
  
She slapped him with all her strength, "you bastard!"  
  
"What?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Where were you?" she cried.  
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I got here as quick as I could…I'm here now baby," he crawled onto the bed next to her and took her in his arms, "everything's going to be fine now. You're doing fine."  
  
She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, "hold me Mickey," she whispered as he massaged her side.  
  
"owwwwww ow ow ow ow," Mickey screamed as Holly grabbed onto his hand and screamed. He got onto his knees and bit his lip. "That's it, give the pain to me," he choked out.  
  
"Which one's in labor?" Lee whispered to Hannah and giggled.  
  
"It's time Holly," the doctor said, getting ready to do his job. "It's time to meet your daughter."  
  
"Oh finally," she moaned. She looked up at her husband and he leant over, kissing her head for encouragement.  
  
"Next pain I want you to push, ok?"  
  
She nodded and clung tighter to Mickey's hand.  
  
"Okay, everyone out but the father please," one of the nurses said to Lee and Hannah.  
  
"No!! No, I want them…here," Holly struggled to say. "Please," she begged.  
  
"But the rules are that…"  
  
"To hell with the rules, I want them here," Holly screamed.  
  
The doctor nodded to the nurse to allow them to stay and Lee and Hannah went to her side. "Okay, now…get ready to push for me."  
  
Mickey and Hannah helped Holly sit up and prepare. "Good girl Holly," Mickey whispered.  
  
"Ow…owww, owwww," she moaned and pushed on her doctor's command.  
  
"One more…one more Holly," the doctor yelled over her screams.  
  
"You can do it honey, she's coming, our little girl…you…you can do it," Mickey encouraged, and he kissed her hand.  
  
Holly took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, when she was finished she collapsed onto the pillows behind her and struggled to catch her breath. "Is…is she okay?" she asked.  
  
The baby wailed and the doctor held her up for them to see. "She's a beauty."  
  
"My…my baby," Holly held out her arms to her child and the doctor placed it on her chest. She took one of the baby's little hands and held it between her fingers, "oh my God, Mickey look what we made," she whispered. "She's so pretty."  
  
"As lovely as her mother," Mickey smiled, kissing her face. "Thank you so much Holly…thank you so much," he cried softly.  
  
Mickey sat in a chair next to Holly's bed, holding their daughter close and watching her sleep. Holly was asleep, dead to the world after her exhausting day.  
  
"Hey princess," Mickey whispered to his daughter. "Look at your Mommy, you just wore her out today didn't you," he smiled. "That's okay though, she's very happy to have you," he moved the blanket off her feet and tickled them. She curled them up and smiled.  
  
"Mi…Mickey?" Holly whispered as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Right here sweetheart," he whispered. Slowly, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "We've been waiting for you to wake up."  
  
Holly reached up and touched the baby's head. "Hi baby," she smiled.  
  
Mickey held her up so Holly could get a good look, "there you go…Katie, isn't your Mommy prettier on the outside?"  
  
"She's okay right? Healthy?" Holly asked.  
  
Mickey nodded, "perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, healthy, happy, and she has a great pair of lungs, you should hear her cry…has her Mom's attitude," he bent down and kissed Holly's head. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Piece of cake," she smiled. "Let me hold my baby!" she said.  
  
Mickey put the child in her arms and Holly stroked the baby's back, "little angel."  
  
He sat next to her and relaxed his head next to hers, "thank you for marrying me…and for our baby," he smiled.  
  
"I love you both more than anything else in this world."  
  
They continued to sit, their baby in arms and compared her features with their own. It was definitely a good life…they loved each other more now than ever as they watched their little girl drift to sleep in her arms.  
  
THE END  
  
Cheap Plug:  
  
www.geocities.com/evilqueen16 please visit my Dianne Wiest fan-site :0) 


End file.
